


i have been here before

by Kybble



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern Setting, vague comfort morning sex, vague handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybble/pseuds/Kybble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>"eyes wide, i'm up again / i have been here before."</b>
    <br/>
    <i>pull me closer - static waves</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><s>Context summary:</s><br/>Hux is a war veteran, suffering from PTSD. He’s constantly plagued with nightmares.
            </blockquote>





	i have been here before

**Author's Note:**

> Force sensitivity does NOT exist in this fic.
> 
> Hux is a war veteran, suffering from PTSD. He’s constantly plagued with nightmares.
> 
> This isn’t really meant to be good, it’s meant to be self-indulgent and a way for me to get out what was bothering me. I don’t normally write like this, but I hope it’s enjoyable.

He hated the cold nights where he woke up in an even colder sweat, breathless and shaky. When he was startled awake by nightmares of his past time in the war, his partner Kylo, still fast asleep, and with soft, warm arms, would pull him closer, almost as if he could sense Hux’s pain inside his peaceful dreams.

On the cold nights with the cold sweats, Hux was grateful for Kylo. He was grateful for the warmth, for Kylo’s familiar scent, for the milky skin with the constellation of moles dotted across. Hux was grateful when Kylo woke in the morning, when the dawn broke and the pale sunlight filtered through the curtained windows, casting an ethereal glow everywhere in the room.

Kylo would always brush his calloused fingers under Hux’s eyes, trying to smooth out the harsh bags that were turning into a constant feature on Hux’s face. Those same fingers would gently wipe away tears when Hux began to cry. Soft lips pressed to his forehead, to his eyelids, to his nose, his cheeks, his own lips and his chin, slowly kissing away the pain, slowly kissing Hux into smiles and long arms with long fingers coming up to wrap around Kylo’s back, pulling him close. Chapped lips of an honorably discharged war veteran parting, puffing out small gusts of air against Kylo’s lips.

Quiet “I love you”s as soothing fingers worked their way across freckled cheeks and shoulders, ticking down arms and ghosting over a belly. Harsh fingers curling into dark hair, legs catching, bodies flipping. Rough teeth and rugged fingernails catching soft skin; teeth scraping, fingers scratching. Wet tongue flicking against a smooth neck, lips sucking, teeth nipping, bruises forming.

Small moans escaping when a hand finds its way past the waistband of an old pair of sweatpants. (They were Hux’s originally.) Arms wrapping around a lean back with slowly fading war scars, teeth catching skin, biting. Biting harder, harder still, as pleasure washed through his veins.

Kisses and fingers returning to being gentle and soft, soothing away the remnants of a terrible nightmare that would come again.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not critique my work!
> 
> You can find this fic on [Tumblr](http://kyle-nil.tumblr.com/post/145298225383/i-have-been-here-before), too.


End file.
